The Important Vampire
by destiny01687
Summary: What if Tsukune was born a vampire? But not just any vampire he was born as the one and only heir to the Shuzen family. Also only a select few new of his existance, they are the parents, one of his four sisters, and a few maids. What is going to happen to him if he has to go to Yokai Academy and pretend to be a human pretending to be a monster? Read and find out.


This is my second fan fiction story.

I hope you like it.

Also the characters might seem a little different.

Chapter 1

A 15 year old boy is standing at a bus stop about to go to school. He has the looks of a model, a lean muscular body, with chestnut colored hair, brown eyes that seemed to suck you in, and to top it all off perfectly featured face. Also to top off all of those looks he was a model student as well, he has straight A's, can do all sports really well, kind, a total sweet heart, and he is supper strong. But with all of that he still has a secret from the human world, He was a vampire. Yes, a vampire, however he is not just any vampire he was the Shuzen families one and only son and heir. The Shuzen family is the most powerful vampire family there is. That is why only his father, mother, one out of four sisters, and a few family maids know about his existence. To all others the Shuzen family never had a son. So to stay out of sight from others he was home schooled but this year is different. This year he is going to be a freshman in high school. So as a treat he gets to go to an actual high school, however this is no ordinary high school this is Yokai Academy, a school for monsters. But even if it is a school for monsters he still has to keep his real identity hidden and has to pretend to be human while pretending not to be human. You see this is because he has his powers sealed with a holy lock on his wrist. The holy lock locks most of his yokai power but a great deal still is unable to be sealed because he is to power. So he simply hides the rest of his power to a human level. Also one of his sisters is the same age as him and attending the same school but he is not to tell her who he really is. That is until he has his parent's permission at least.

_**Flashback**_

"Tsukune come here please" a blond haired woman asked through the phone as she sat in her study behind her desk.

"Yes mama" Tsukune said as he walked to her study. He reached her study in 1 minute. While entering the room he said "you called mama".

"Yes please take a seat my dear little boy" she said with a smile on her face.

"Is something the matter mama" Tsukune asked as he took a seat in front of his mother. He was worried that he had done something wrong and will get punished.

"No, don't worry I didn't call you hear because you did something, it's actually just the opposite, I have a surprise for you that I know that you will just absolutely love" she said with delight and excitement clearly on her face.

"What is it?" Tsukune asked with excitement and wonder laced into his words and clearly shown on his face.

"This is going to be your first year in high school so I wanted to make it special so you will be attending yokai academy, a school for monsters" she said as she closely watch the boy smile in delight. Tsukune was so excited and happy that he just didn't know what to say. But you could see the emotions on his face a clear as day.

Oh tsukune's mother was so happy that he was happy and then she remembered the conditions of him attending the school that his father had pointed out rather seriously. So in a serious tone she told him "you are going to a school for monsters and we vampires are considered the most powerful of all the monsters, and we the Shuzen clan is the most powerful of all the vampires, but no one but me, your father, one of your sisters, and a few maids know about you. With that in mind you are to make sure that no one knows that you are a vampire especially one of the Shuzen clan, you are to pretend to be a human pretending to be a monster. Is that understood?"

"Yes mama" he answered understanding the situation fully after all that is why only one of his sisters knew about his existence. He knew that keeping him a secret was to protect him from people trying to ruin the family, after all being the heir to the most powerful family gives you many enemies.

"You better get prepared because school starts soon and were going to drop you off at the human world so you can take a school bus to the school, also when you're at your school I won't be there to take care of you, so make sure that you always have blood or tomato juice hidden in your dorm room ok? That is all for now go and pack you leave the day after tomorrow." Tsukune's mother tells him with tears in her eyes because of how much she'll miss her one and only son.

"Ok mama and don't worry about me also I will call you whenever I get the chance ok? I will see you later mama." He said as he got up and left for the door. Just as he grabbed the door handle his mother called after him to hold on a moment.

As tsukune stopped his mother said "oh…. One of your sisters will also be attending the school as a freshman as well. Her mane is Moka but she goes by the last name Akashi not Shuzen but she is your sister none the less. You are also not allowed to tell her that you are her brother until I tell you otherwise ok? Oh and also your last name will be Anno."

As Tsukune heard her say that he was shocked because he has never saw any of his other sisters other than Kahlua-nechan. So he was really excited to see his sister even if she wouldn't be able to know who he is. Even though he was even more exited then he was earlier all he said was "yes mama".

_**End of flashback**_

'I wonder what my sister is like, I mean I have heard about her from nechan, but I can't wait to see her in person' tsukune thought as the bus arrived. Well I guess here I go.

Thanks for reading, I'm going to follow the manga a little as in the events that happen and who they meet. I really really hope that you enjoyed it though. PLEASE COMMENT!

I will update as soon as possible.


End file.
